maximumridefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Misspower200
Welcome Hi, welcome to Maximum Ride Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:FangRocksMySocks page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi!!!! Yes, I know who you are. I like your page!!! Ooh! Guess what? I made three pages already. I'm so proud. I made one for Total and one for Celeste and one for the Director (Marian Janssen). You should check 'em out. See you Tuesday! Hola. You need to make something for this talk page!!!! Ooh!!! I'm bored. I want a taco. I WANT TO READ NEVERMORE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GAH!!!!!!! I meant that you need to edit your talk page like I did. You know, the things I put on my talk page to make it my own, you should do that with yours. Just saying. Good luck with your contest entry! (You better not have forgotten, JK I luv ya anyways) See you Tuesday!!! Luv ya! Shadow LyallShadow Gah!!! Max's stupid love triangle is driving me to madness! Madness, I tell you! Absolute madness! Shadow Lyall 23:18, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Selina, Happy Easter!!! Or actually, in your case, happy Passover. Well, Passover really isn't a happy time I guess, but you get the idea, right? Good. See ya Tuesday! I'll tell you all about The Hunger Games movie. We're going at three thirty so I;ll keep you updated. Shadow Lyall 17:09, April 8, 2012 (UTC)Shadow Um.....why is your face green? JK!! Anyways, when is Passover over? Just wonderin'. Um, and if you wanted, I could still help you make an account on Wattpad so that you can post stories too! I made a really funny one about The Hunegr Games, 50 Things To Do In The Hunger Games to be exact. Read it sometime. Oh, and I have a new catchphrase. SON OF A BISCUT EATER!!!!! Shadow Lyall 17:09, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I'm bored. So. Bored. That. I. Could. DIE!!!!! Anyhoo, I'm bored. Are you? XD Hey, guess what? I just finished reading The Hunger Games series completely!! I'm so happy, although the last book made me hate the Capitol even more because of what they did to Peeta. So mean....so mean....*sniffle* Life will never be they same for the poor guy....poor Peeta bread.... blahblahblahblahblahblahblah!!!! See? I can be Nudge too! Hee hee. Exposition Guy rules!!!!! Help, the sky is falling!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!! Hee, hee. Shadow Lyall 20:00, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Um.....I'm bored. Guess who? ;) MaximumRIPRide 13:18, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shadow Lyall 16:45, May 18, 2012 (UTC) What the ham is your profile picture of?! 0.0 I did not need to have that image pu tinto my head... Shadow Lyall 16:41, September 17, 2012 (UTC)